shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Classes (SF2)
In Shadow Fight 2, there are dozens of weapons that are merely visually-different variants of previous weapons (mostly the difference between them is simply their manner of attack frenzy (AF), also known as their Super Slash, and therefore most weapons in Shadow Fight 2 can be classified into classes, based on their attack styles. The weapons will be classed based on the most prominent/distinguished weapon of the type. For reference, a list of all the unlockable/purchasable weapons in Shadow Fight 2 is available below: Act I * Knives * Knuckles * Sais * Batons * Ninja Sword * The Sting * Nunchacku (won from Trickster, the Act I Challenger) * Machetes * Blood Reaper * Daggers * Rabid Tonfas (only obtainable through in-app purchase) Act II * Crescent Knives * Tonfas * Naginata (won from Hawk, the Act II Challenger) * Staff * Imhotep Pounders * Harrier Hooks * Krises * Swords * Shuang Gou * Steel Nunchacku * Grim Scythe Act III * Stilettos * Heavy Staff * Devastator * Axes * Katana (won from Rose, the Act III Challenger) * Steel Claws * Big Swords * Oriental Sabres * Sapphire Fang * Yari Act IV * Butterfly Swords * Labryses * Golden Katana * Wanderer's Staff (won from Fisher, the Act IV Challenger) * Maces * Pharaoh's Khopeshes * Two-handed Cudgel * Glaive * Coral Prickles * Kusarigama Act V * Sickles * Moon Sabres * Two-handed Mace * Staff of Night * Magari Yari * Heavy Kusarigama (won from Outcast, the Act V Challenger) * Silver Glaive * Dadao * Harbinger Sais * Battle Hammers Act VI * Northern Hammer * Ornamental Sabres * Silver Spear * Heavy Nunchacku * Meteorite Knives * Katars * Ronin's Dadao (won from Ronin, the Act VI Challenger) * Trident * Emerald Cutters * Blade Tonfa * Ceremonial Shuang Gou Interlude * Leeches * Morning Stars * Frayer Claws * Elegant Staff * Spiny Knuckles (won from Nova, the Interlude Challenger) * Dragon Teeth * Barbed Glaive * Kukris * Quenched Sai * Daisho * Keen Katana Act VII * Techno Knives * Servo Scythe * Mowers * Blaster Tonfas * Fretsaw Boss Weapons These can be won by defeating the demons again after Interlude in eclipse state. * Lynx's Claws * Hermit's Swords * Butcher's Cleavers * Wasp's Naginata * Widow's Fans * Shogun's Katana Christmas Special * Candy Canes (won from Christmas Special Challenger Festivus) Non In-stock Weapons Though clones of these weapons can sometimes be obtained in-game, these weapons are unique and unobtainable as yet: * Puma's Kusarigama * All melee weapons used by Shogun's Bodyguards * Two-handed Spiked Cudgel * Titan's Giant Sword * Cypher's, Looter's and Cygnus's Staff In the classification below these weapons are italicised. Knives Knives can be categorised into two sub-classes based on their AF Type 1 * Knives * Daggers * Butterfly Knives * Meteorite Knives Type 2 * Krises Knuckles Knuckle can be categorised into two sub-classes based on their AF: Type 1 * Knuckles * Coral Prickles * Katars * Nova's Spiny Knuckles Type 2 * Crescent Knives Sais Sais can be categorised into two sub-classes based on their AF: Sais * Sais * Stilettos * Harbinger Sais * Quenched Sais Swords * Hermit's Swords Swords Swords can be categorised into three sub-classes based on their AF: Ninjato * Ninja Sword Katana * Rose's Katana * Golden Katana * Keen Katana Daisho * Daisho * Shogun's Daisho (named Shogun's Katana by the game) The ninja sword is an uncurved sword. The katanas are curved. The Daisho is a pair of a long sword and a short sword. Batons There are two sub-classes: True Batons * Steel Batons * Maces * Morning Stars Twin Hammers * Imhotep Pounders * Battle Hammers Spears The spears class consist of a wide range of spears with varying appearance but still can be more or less called spears perhaps with the exception of the trident. They can be split into four sub-classes based on their AF: Type 1 * The Sting * Yari * Silver Spear * Corporal's Yari Type 2 * Hawk's Naginata * Wasp's Naginata * Colonel's Guandao Type 3 * Magari Yari Type 4 * Trident Twin Blades Twin blades is an umbrella term for quite a number of weapons that would have functioned entirely the same if it was not for their AF. Most of them have nothing in common in their appearance. Twin blades are so named because the player must always use a pair of each of the weapons. Based on their AF they can be divided into five sub-classes: Machetes * Machetes * Dragon Teeth Hook Swords * Shuang Gou * Ceremonial Shuang Gou * Candy Canes (Christmas Special) Long Knives * Swords * Moon Sabres * Kukris * Major's Long Knives Slasher Blades * Big Swords * Pharaoh's Khopeshes Sabres * Oriental Sabres * Ornamental Sabres Fans * Emerald Cutters * Widow's Fans Nunchackus * Trickster's Nunchacku * Steel Nunchacku * Heavy Nunchacku Kusarigamas * Blood Reaper * Kusarigama * Outcast's Heavy Kusarigama * Puma's Kusarigama Tonfas Type 1 * Tonfas * Rabid Tonfas * Blade Tonfas * Leeches Type 2 (Unsure Classification) * Blaster Tonfas Staves Staves, based on their AF, can be divided into two sub-classes: Type 1 * Staff * Heavy Staff * Staff of Night * Elegant Staff * Broomstick (Halloween Special) Type 2 * Fisher's Wanderer's Staff Axes Type 1 * Harrier Hooks * Axes * Labryses Type 2 * Butcher's Cleavers Heavy Weapons Again the class of heavy weapons differ in appearance but almost all conform to the same manner of attack even in AF. There thus four sub-classes into which they can be divided by their AF: Type 1 * Devastator * Two-handed Mace * Dadao * Northern Hammer * Ronin's Dadao * Two-handed Spiked Cudgel * Captain's Double Handed Sword' '''Type 2' * Two-handed Cudgel Type 3 * Grim Scythe Type 4 (Unsure Classification) * Servo Scythe Claws Claws can be divided into three sub-classes '''considering their AF: '''Type 1 * Steel Claws * Frayer Claws Type 2 * Lynx's Claws Type 3 * Sickles Though sickles are not actually claws, they have been programmed the same moves as the actual claws leaving AF aside. Glaives Glaives are a single long blade that are more like two blades connected to each other at their handles. They can be divided into two sub-classes '''taking their AF into account: '''Type 1 * Sapphire Fang * Silver Glaive * General's Glaive * Fretsaw Type 2 * Glaive * Barbed GlaiveCategory:SF2 Weapons Unique Weapons These weapons are fully unique in all attacks and do not share any similarities. * Techno Knives * Servo Scythe (possible inclusion) * Mowers * Blaster Tonfas (possible inclusion) Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Shadow Fight 2